


MY NEW ROOMMATE IS AN ANGEL

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: CHRISTIAN OTAKU [1]
Category: Mahōu Shōjou Anime/Manga, Shounen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Maybe Some Slight Language, Shōunen/Super Natural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: AFTER LOSING HIS BROTHER FORMAL GOOD BOY OTAKU ANIME/MANGA FANBOYKAZUKI TANANAKAHAS LOST HIS WAY AND MIGHT LOSE SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT SO THE LORD SENDS SHIN A GOD FORGIVE ME A ANIME FAN ANGRL DOWN TO EARTH TO TRY AND CHANGE HIM BUT THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS SENDS ONE OF HIS DEMONS TO POSSESEA HIS BEST FRIEND HOPING TO LEAD HIM ASTRAY SO NOW HIS NEW ANGELIC FRIEND HAS TO SAVE NOT JUST JUST BOTH HIS SOUL HIS BEST FRIEND AND HIS CLASS TOO BUT FOR JAPAN
Series: CHRISTIAN OTAKU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190759





	1. Chapter 1

KAZUKI'S POV  
IT WAS 8:41 IN THE MORNING KAZUKI ISOGE. MATAWA ANATA WA GAKKŌ NI OKURERUDESHOU?" HAI HAI OKĀSAN WA NANDEMO" I MUMBLED WAKING UP KICKING OFF THE COVERS AND MUMBELING AFTER GETTING CHANGED I GRABBED MY BOOK BAG PUT MY SHOES ON AND RAN OUT THE DOOR I LOVE YOU"  
SHE CALLED AFTER ME"  
YEAH YEAH"  
I MUTTERED UNDER MY BREATH  
RUNNING OUT THE DOOR SLAMMING IT SHUT LORD I AM NOT A CHRISTIAN BUT I CALL OUT TO YOU PLEASE LORD PROTECT MY SON AND KEEP HIM SAFE SEND HIM YOUR ANGEL'S IF YOU MUST I PRAY THIS IN JESUS'S NAME AMEN"


	2. THE RACE TO EARTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD SENDS THE RIGHT ANGELS FOR THE JOB TO EARTH BUT SATAN DOES THE SAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EACH OF THE ANGELS ARE FANS   
> OF DIFFERENT GENRES OF ANIME AND MANGA  
> SHIN IS A FAN OF MAHOU SHŌUNEN/SHŌJOU   
> NAOKI IS THE TYPICALL SHŌUNEN FAN  
> AND KIOSHI IS A EITHER A SLICE OF LIFE OR ISEKAI JUST NOT THE FEMALE ON MALE ABUSE

CHAPTER 2 SHIN'S POV  
MEANWHILE IN HEVEN ME AND THE REST OF THE ANGELS WERE BEING ASSEMBLED

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON?" NAOKO ASKED CAUSIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW" I SAID WITH A SHRUG

OK AS YOU KNOW KAZUKI JUST LOST HIS BROTHER AND YOU KNOW LOSING A LOVED ONE IS A PERFECT OOPATUNITY FOR.....HIM TO STRIKE

SHIN  
YES LORD JESUS?"  
I ASKED GETTING UP I'M SENDING YOU TO EARTH"

REALLY?"

ALONG WITH NAOKI AND KIOSHI"

THANK YOU. LORD 1.2 WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN SENNNNNNN HO JUMP  
I SAID LEAPING INTO THE AIR HANG ON HERE I COME TO SAVE YOUR SOOOOOOUL"  
NOT IF I OR MY MASTER HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT"  
HE SAID GRINNING"  
GASP YOU" THAT'S RIGHT AND I KNOW JUUUUUUUUUUST THE RIGHT PERSON BRING IT"  
I SAID DEEPINGNING MY VOICE  
GRITTING MY TEETH AT HIM

WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUUST THE RIGHT PERSON?"  
KIOSHI ASKED GLARING DAGGERS AT HIM  
OH YOU'LL FIND OUT

HE SAID LORD PLEASE KEP THEM SAFE" NAOKI SAID

**MINNA HENSHIN"**

I SHOUTED THEY BOTH NODDED

**FOR THE GLORY OF GOD**

**NAOIKI SHŌUNEN SPIRIT** **ANGEL UP"**

**FOR THE GLORY OF GOD**


	3. MEETING THE NEW STUDENTS

LOOKS LIKE I WIN SHIN"  
HE SAID NO YOU HAVE NOT"  
OH AND JUST WHY IS THAT?"  
2 REASONS 1 YOUR SIDE WILL NEVER WIN"  
2 WE STILL HAVE TO GET TO THE SCHOOL" I HATE YOU" OK GUYS READY?" NAOKI AND KIOSHI BOTH NODDED IN AGREEMENT HERE WE GO PLAYED AS WE TOOK OFF RUNNING OK CLASS PLEASE STAND UP  
MINASAN OHAYŌGOZAIMASU"  
THE TEACHER SAID BOWING  
OHAYŌGOZAIMASU" YES YOU IN THE BACK?" THE CORRECT AWNSER IS HYDROGEN" YES THAT IS THE CORRECT AWNSER TO THE QUESTION I WAS GOING TO ASK PLEASE COM UP AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO THE CLASS WATASHI NO MAI WA SHIN AKIYAMA DES ONEGAISHIMAS" I SAID STRIKING SAILOR MOON'S FAMOUS POSE BEFORE BOWING TO THEM AHH A FELLOW OTAKU I SEE" YES ALSO I'M VERY SORRY FOR BEING LATE I WAS HAVING A RACE FOR SOMEBODY WHO I USE TO LOVE" BUT THAT WAS IN THE PAST" I'M SORRY TO HEAR THAT WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIT?" THE SPOT BEHIND THE SEAT BY THE MIDDLE OF THE WINDOW ONEGAI SHIMASU?" I ASKED BOWING TO HIM THERE WAS A LONG PAUSE UH SORRY BUT NO" HAHHHH BUT WHY NOT?" THAT'S WHERE KAZUKI SASAKI SITS" I KNOW" WAIT YOU WANT TO SIT BEHIND KAZUKIYAMADA EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?" ONE OF THE BOY'S ASKED YES AND BEFORE YOU SAY IT'S YOUR FUNERAL NOBODY SAYS THAT ANYMORE" WELL THEN MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL AND WE'LL BRING IT BACK" ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?" DID SAILOR MOON BACK DOWN WHEN QUEEN BERYL ATTACKED HER IN EPISODE 41 SEASON 1?" I ASKED SIGH VERY WELL" DOMO ARIGATŌ TAKADO KANBURA" I SAID BOWING TO HIM WALKING OVER TO THE SEAT BEHIND HIS AND SAT DOWN THE REST OF THE CLASS ALL EXCHANGED SHOCKED AND DUMBFOUNDED LOOKS DID THAT GUY JUST ADMIT HE KNOWS ABOUT HIM AND STILL WANT TO DIT BEHIND HIM?"

KARE WA IKUTSU KA NO YŪKI O MOTTE IMASU"  
HE'S GOT SOME GUTS I'LL TELL YOU THAT"  
ANOTHER MALE STUDENT SAID  
OR NOT ALOT OF BRAIN CELLS"  
WE ALL TURNED AROUND TO SEE ANOTHER BOY THIS BOY HAD SOFT GREEN EYES THE SCHOOL UNIFORM AND MESSY SHORT FOREST GREEN HAIR  
IT WAS HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND THE ONE SATAN'S DEMON PLANNED TO USE

SEEMS LIKE YOUR THE ONE WHO'S MESSING BRAIN CELLS" HE GOT UP AND WALKED UP TO ME OH AND WHY IS THAT?" BECAUSE GOD HASN'T GIVEN UP ON KAZUKI SAN AND I'M **HERE TO TELL YOU"**

I PAUSED GETTING UP

**THAT NEITHERER WELL I"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIN KIOSHI AND NAOKI  
> ARE INROLLEDIN THE SCHOOLS  
> AND KAZUKI'S CLASS HAVE TRACK AND FIELD IN GYM TODAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAZUKI'S CLASS INCLUDING HIS TEACHER ARE BOTH CHRISTIAN'S AND OTAKU AND HIS TEACHER FINDS OUT WHO SHIN REALLY IS AND BECOMES AN ALLY TO HIM AND THE OTHER TWO ANGELS

1 HOUR LATER IT WAS TIME FOR GYM CLASS HE WAS UNDERNEATH THE TREE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIELD SO I WALKED OVER TO HIM AND CLIMBED UP THE TREE HI" I SAID HANGING UPSIDE DOWN CAN I HELP YOU WITH SOMETHING?" I'M SHIN AKIYAMA AND YOUR KAZUKI SASAKI I HEARD THERE'S AN OTAKU CLUB" KAZUKI'S P.O.V YEAH SO WHAT?" I ASKED FOLDING MY ARMS YEAH SO WHAT?"

SO I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ANIME AND HE STILL...." BUT BEFORE HE COULD RESUME BABBLING THE GYM TEACHER AKA MR KANBURA CALLED US BACK BACK OK FIRST WE'LL START WITH A15 MINUTE DASH CAN I HAVE SOME VOLINTEERS PLEASE?" I'LL GO FIRST I LOVE RUNNING" HE SAID RAISING HIS HAND OK WOULD ANYBODY LIKE TO GO AGAINST HIM HE'S PRETTY FAST"

 **WATASHI WA"**  
I SHOUTED STRIKING CURE SUNNY'S POSE  
OK SHIN VS KENTARO WE BOTH WALKED OVER TO THE STARTING LINE

SHIN'S POV  
OK ON YOUR MARKS GET SET GO"  
HE SAID CHOPPING THE AIR  
THE TWO OF US TOOK OF RUNNING  
GIVE UP SAILOR ANGEL BOY YOU KNOW GOD MADE ME THE FASTEST ANGEL AND KENTARO IS STILL THE FASTEST KID IN SCHOOL"  
THAT MAY BE BUT GOD IS FASTER AND HE WILL GIVE ME THE SPEED TO WIN AND TO STOP YOU"

GOD STILL LOVES KENTARO AND HIM AND HE IS NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON THEM 

KENTARO'S EYE'S NARROWED AS THE DEMON STARTED TO GRIT HIS TEETH

KNOWING WHAT I WAS SAYING WAS TRUE BUT HIS ADDITUDE CHANGED COME ON KENTARO YOU CAN TAKE THAT WEIRDO" YOU HEARD HIM" HE SAID LOOKING IN MY DIRECTION

KAZUKI'S P.O.V.

 **SONO GURINCHI WA, KARE GA KATSUTE ATTA HITO NI MODOSU KOTO GA DEKIMASU"**  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE A DUDE WITH STANDARD ANIME BAD BOY HAIR AND VIOLET EYES HE WORE OLD RIPPED SCHOOL PANTS AND WHO ARE YOU"  
BOKU NO MAE GA KIOSHI AKIYAMA I'M FROM THE SHOOL IN THE SHIBUYA DISTRICT YOROSHIKU NE" WHICH SCHOOL I ASKED SUSPECIOULY UHH THE ISHIKAWA SCHOOL"

SONOGO, ANATA WA WATASHI NO RAIBARUSUKŪRU NO 1TSU KARA KIMASHITA"  
I SAID TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE BUT HE JUST STOOD THERE GLARING AT KENTARO BUT KENTARO JUST IGNORED HIM THE RACE WAS OVER SHIN WAS THE WINNER EVERYBODY IN THE CLASS CHEERED

GREAT JOB BRO"

THE DUDE TURNED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO ME HIS FACE STARTED TO SOFTEN AS HE WALKED OVER TO ME  
OH LOOK WHAT YOU BECOME BABY IT BRAKES MY HEART SEEING YOU LIKE THIS"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART OF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAOKI ALSO HAS PART OF TESS'S FROM TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL'S PERSONALITY

WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEEING ME LIKE THIS  
AND WHO THE HWORD ARE YOU?"  
BOKUWA KIOSHI AND I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU  
AND YOUR PAIN IF I COULD TAKE IT AWAY I WOULD BUT I CAN'T ONLY GOD CAN"  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME" I SAID LOOKING AWAY THATS RIGHT HE DOESN'T KNOW YOU" OHH BUT ACTUALLY I DO KNOW YOU" TCHH DOUBT IT"

I SAID WALKING AWAY

SHIN'S POV

THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE EASY IS IT?"

I ASKED CROSSING MY ARMS

NO AND IT NEVER IS "

NAOKI SAID EYE'S TILLTED UP DOING HIS BEST TESS VOICE


End file.
